User interfaces such as web pages often have the same arrangement and/or information regardless of the user visiting the page. In some arrangements, personal sites or accounts on network servers may provide individualized information, but present the information in the same visual arrangement and manner. Accordingly, a user may be presented with information in an arrangement or manner that emphasizes content that is of little to no interest to the user. The user may be required to navigate the user interface to identify the items that are of stronger interest.